Chronicles of Riddle II
by Butterfly00
Summary: A different path has been conceived for him to follow. Six years later, a teenager Tom Riddle has to battle with his inner demons. He has to decide what matters the most, his hunger for power or those who truly care for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: If you haven't read Chronicle of Riddle, I advise you do so since this is the sequel of it.**

Chronicles of Riddle II

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! THEY BELONG EXCLUSIVELY TO J.K ROWLING.

Summary:

A different path has been conceived for him to follow. Six years later, a teenager Tom Riddle has to battle with his inner demons. He has to decide what matters the most, his hunger for power or those who truly care for him.

* * *

**1945**

She looked back through the window, watching as the beautiful castle behind her started to disappear down the horizon. Six long years she had spent in there. If she closed her eyes, she could see perfectly every single detail. She could see the front doors, every single classroom, her comfortable dorms, the dinning hall… everything.

It was harder than she thought it would be. The thought of leaving a part of her world behind made her nauseous. It had been inside those castle walls that she had found true friends; she had found her true self. She knew now exactly who she was.

A seventeen years old Gretchen, was returning to her origins. She was returning to a world that she had learned to forget, to put it behind her back as if it never existed. Now, there she was on the train back home.

Her father, despise the ministry inquires about the mystery of his resurrection was given a job by the new headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Mr. Caswell was excited about this new job; he was going to be the new muggle studies teacher and now Gretchen had no other choice but to follow her father back to England.

As the train pulled to a stop, Gretchen grabbed her belongings and sighed before she stepped outside. She looked a head of her. Her father was smiling and waving at her. Her lips formed a smile in her pale features. She dropped her luggage and ran towards her father evolving him in a warm hug.

"It's good to finally see you again." Her father said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you, father." Gretchen said smiling. "How is everything with the ministry?"

"Fine, just fine." He answered smiling sadly as he noticed how much she had grown since the last time they had seen each other. "Get your things; we already are late for Hogwarts!"

Gretchen watched as her father apparated. She stood still for some seconds as she felt that an odd feeling was awakening inside her. Her heart started to race, she was definitely returning and there was no way back. With a last peek around her she too apparated only to appear moments later in front of the Hogwarts gates.

She glanced over her father who tapped once his wand on the gates lock. Immediately the gates started to open allowing them to enter. She smiled quietly; her amazing green eyes were sparkling with pride and joy for her father. For the first time since she had asked for his soul, he looked truly happy.

"Alright!" Her father exclaimed as he closed the gates. "Let's get you installed, shall we?" Gretchen nodded and followed her father absorbed in her own thoughts not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw boy's dorm, a dark haired boy was lying on his bed. He kept staring at the ceiling as if it he was waiting for something to happen. A lot had changed in these last six years. Not everything went according to his plans, but nothing of that mattered now.

All that mattered was her. He was upset that he could not do anything to help her. She had pushed him away just like that, no second chances. Though he resented that, he knew it was for the best. He would only end up hurting her even more.

He had tried everything, he had ready every single book. But it seemed that her medical condition really was one of a kind. Only now he could see how weak he had been as Lord Voldemort. He thought he was a God, that he could reach everything and that he could perform any spell he wanted. He was wrong, and that was the cause of his death.

Tom Riddle sat up abruptly as his hands touched the golden medallion that he wore in a small chain around his neck. The entire room was covered in darkness for the exception of the golden light that the medallion was producing.

"What the-"Tom whispered as his eyes widened.

Flashback

_The young boy sat down and placed the medallion on the desk. "Let's just go to the point of this little meeting." Tom said somewhat prickly about sitting with the elder wizard right in the morning. Dumbledore chuckled._

_"Very well" The elder man said wrinkling his eyebrow. "I have made some discoveries about the medallion." Tom nodded impatiently. "Have you ever read something concerning what happens after Death is destroyed?"_

_"No." Tom answered quickly, leaning forward. Dumbledore smiled as he knew he had caught the boy full attention._

_"Well, then… I will tell you what I discovered some days ago." Dumbledore stood up and paused to look at the younger boy a head of him. "When Death is destroyed, the medallion immediately finds a new owner."_

_"What? But that-"_

_"Let me finish." Tom quiet down, his onyx eyes sending invisible daggers at the old man. "The new owner is not me, nor you, for if it was one of us we immediately would have turned something not human, but a mere slave… a soul keeper."_

_The auburn wizard slowly walked towards one of the shelves and retrieved the same book, Tom and Gretchen had found in the restriction area._

_Tom eyes met his bright blue ones. "But that means… that means-"_

_"Yes, the medallion has chosen Miss Caswell as the next soul keeper."_

Flashback

"It can't be." Tom told himself. It was silly, the medallion was wrong. She wasn't in Hogwarts… she couldn't be. But then again, why would the medallion glow that way? "Stupid girl." Tom said as he jumped out of bed.

**BeFoReThAtDoORClOsEsDoWn**

Climbing back the stairs towards the Ravenclaw common room was easier than she thought. She was amazed at how well she knew the way back. She smiled to herself as she answered to the riddle and the door opened. She stepped inside looking at the room; it was exactly how she remembered it.

As the door closed she froze on the spot. She could feel a presence in the room, _his_ presence. Gretchen didn't turn around to make sure, she knew.

Tom was leaning against the wall; his arms were crossed against his chest. His eyes were stuck on her back. She had changed… she was no more the chubby little girl he once knew. No, she was a woman now.

"Tom Riddle." She spoke at last turning around. Her green eyes met his and her heart skipped a beat.

Who would have known that Tom Riddle was the most handsome boy she had ever seen?

"Caswell." He said smirking. His voice was calm and deep. "I see that you just could not stay away, couldn't you?"

Gretchen snorted. "Yes, it's nice to see you too, Riddle."

"You shouldn't have returned." He whispered darkly. Gretchen raised an eyebrow not sure of what she had heard.

"What?" She asked eyeing him in confusion.

The Slytherin heir moved away from the wall and walked closer to her. Her black hair was long; it reached the end of her back. She had become paler and she was as tall as he was. She had become a beautiful woman. Sure Tom had seen what true beauty was, there were a lot of girls out there that were more beautiful than Gretchen, but she had something that the other girls didn't. She had a natural aura around her that contaminates everyone.

Her eyes tried to read his thoughts but with no results. His eyes were cold and expressionless as always.

"Nothing." He answered at last. He didn't need to worry her about it just now.

What was Dumbledore thinking anyway? He knew the risks… she was to become the soul keeper. The medallion already felt her presence, its owner presence.

"Right." Gretchen answered letting out a loud yawn. "If you excuse me Riddle, I ought to go to bed." 

**BeCoZuLuVd'mEfOrAllThETiMeSYoUStoOdByMe**

Ariana, woke up quite grumpy. Not death grumpy, just grumpy. Part of it was that she had gone to sleep a bit too late. She blamed him. There was no doubt that it was his fault that she had fallen asleep that late. He was the guilty one after all. It was because of him that she had stayed awake.

Tom Riddle, the reason of her sleepless nights. Quite pathetic now that she thought of it. She was sure that he would not lose a night of sleep just because of her. Groaning she left her bed, her naked feet making contact with the cold stoned floor.

She ran towards the bathroom, swearing silently in order not to wake up her dorm mates.

After thirty minutes she was ready. She took a last look to the mirror, she did look somewhat presentable.

Ariana was starving; she could feel her stomach complain for food for she hadn't eaten anything last night. Riddle's fault again.

As Ariana got to the common room, she saw her best friend, Elizabeth waiting for her.

"Morning." Elizabeth said happily. Ariana raised an eyebrow that usually meant I'm-in-a-killer-mood. However, Elizabeth paid no mind to it. "You won't believe it! Daniel Kolsson has asked me out!"

Ariana rolled her eyes. Why was everyone except her lucky with boys?

The great hall was already packed with hungry students. Ariana forgot the food for a moment. Her blue eyes were surveying the Ravenclaw table, looking for a certain dark haired boy. She looked again and couldn't find him. She sighed. She tried again, but this time on the Slytherin table.

There he was, eating quietly with his stupid friends around him. Ariana couldn't move.

_So this is how it was going to be… _She thought sadly.

She saw his head turning in her direction. Her heart stared to race, an odd feeling ran through her stomach. His onyx eyes seemed to be reading her blue ones.

Ariana didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other; she just couldn't seem to break the eye contact. His eyes were so captivating, his lips so… so kissable.

_OH my god! His lips are so kissable? Control yourself __Ariana_

Tom Riddle eyes widened in shock. Did he hear it well? She thought his lips were kissable. The Slytherin heir shook his head quietly, a small smile played in his lips.

**TeLLmEhOwAmISuPposEdToBrEaThWiThOuTAiR**

"Please do sit down, miss Caswell." Her old transfiguration professor asked politely. As Gretchen did so, her heart seemed to stop for a brief moment. Something was telling her that he had no good news. "You must be wondering the why of this little gathering."

Gretchen nodded quietly waiting impatiently for the man to blurt it out at once.

"You see, when you left us six years ago…" Dumbledore paused. Gretchen noticed he seemed quite uncomfortable. "Alright, let me try again." He said chuckling lightly. "After Death was destroyed the medallion chose another owner, a new ripper." The headmaster paused.

Gretchen looked dumbfounded. A new ripper… they haven't read anything about it.

"The medallion can only choose those who held it in their hands. A worthy substitute, it hasn't chosen me or Tom." Albus Dumbledore smiled in an apologetic way. Gretchen stood there, sat near his desk. His words were echoing in her head over and over.

_"__I__t hasn't chosen me or Tom**"**_

**_

* * *

_A/N:O This is it… The sequel is on! How do you like it? What do you think? Bad? Good? Please let me know !**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm replying to Oasis review just in case any of you have the same doubts!

Oasis - **Yeah, I finished Merope part with a sort of cliff-hanger, you know? In this part of the series we will find out what happened to her and Grindelwald. And Gretchen wasn't told she was Death on the other series... just now. During these six years, the medallion was kept safe and it was ermm let's say 'asleep' because it's true master, owner whatever you like to call it was too far away. Now that Gretchen is back, things will happen. The thing is between those years no one was Death, as you can see with Armando's Dippet death, no one ever came for his soul...I hope I cleared it out for you.**

**And thanks for the review!**

* * *

_"You see, when you left us six years ago…" Dumbledore paused. Gretchen noticed he seemed quite uncomforta__ble. "Alright, let me try again,__" He said chuckling lightly. "After Death was destroyed the medallion ch__ose another owner, a new ripper,__" The headmaster paused._

_Gretchen looked dumbfounded. A new ripper… they haven't read anything about it._

_"The medallion can only choose those who held it in their hands. A worthy substit__ute, it hasn't chosen me or Tom,__" Albus Dumbledore smiled in an apologetic way. Gretchen stood there__ sitting__ near his desk. His words were echoing in her head over and over._

_**It hasn't chosen me or Tom**_

"B-but…" Gretchen tanned face became aghast. "If it's not you or Tom…" she couldn't finish it, she didn't want to finish it, and she was scared if she did she would see the confirmation of her words in his sad blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear, "said the headmaster. "I think we should notice your father and we should try to find some solutions alongside with the ministry-"

"NO!" Gretchen practically shouted and jumped off the chair. "No! The ministry will lock us up!"

Albus Dumbledore stood patiently in his chair as Gretchen shouted at him. He was expecting that reaction from her, it was only understandable.

"Miss Caswell," Dumbledore started softly, "The ministry will not send anyone to Azkaban if they don't know the entire truth about the matter,"

Gretchen looked confused. The headmaster's blue eyes glowed brightly giving her the sensation that the eldest man knew something that she did not.

"Please do sit down," the headmaster kindly asked, giving her a small smile. Reluctantly she sat down, her hands rested on her lap slightly trembling. "Splendid, now as I was saying… oh right, you see…when you left us six years ago the ministry tried everything to know what was behind the mystery of your father and my younger sister resurrection," Gretchen breathing quickened, this is was to much information for her first day. "With a few tricks and little lies here and there, the ministry ended up thinking that it was all Death's fault."

Dumbledore smiled as he noticed that Gretchen wasn't following it. "I made it so they thought, Death attacked innocent people and tried to get you and Tom's soul before your time to leave the living world,"

Gretchen lips parted in a mist of shock and a sudden joy. There were no words enough to explain how grateful she was.

"I… that means a lot, sir," Gretchen looked like she was about to cry. "T-thank you,"

"Nonsense, there's no need to thank me at all," said Dumbledore giving her a wide smile and Gretchen knew there that that smile was a rare sight. "We shall discuss this matter later; now you ought to go… it's your first day after all."

The Ravenclaw girl nodded and left the headmaster office. As the headmaster office door closed behind her, Gretchen leaned against it in order to find some balance for all her strengths seemed to be slipping away. She let herself fall down as the hot tears fell down.

Why her? How could she be the next ripper… she was just a teenager. She had yet a lot to see, a lot to learn, a lot to live. There had to be somewhere a way out.

She didn't know why, but every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. Was he meant to help her? Tom Riddle… he had helped her once. She doubted he would help her a second time.

"Hello?" Gretchen opened her eyes and saw a Gryffindor girl staring at back her with the same sad blue eyes she had seen in her headmaster. "Are you all right?"

"Oh," said Gretchen feeling a little embarrassed that she had been discovered crying. "Yeah, I'm okay,"

The Gryffindor girl raised her eyebrows in a questioning way. It was perfectly obvious that she was not all right.

"You seem like you need to talk," the girl said offering Gretchen a helping hand. Gretchen accepted it and got to her feet, getting face to face with the Gryffindor.

"It's nothing…" Gretchen started, "really, I'm fine,"

"Okay," The brown-reddish haired girl said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm Ariana by the way."

"Ohh! Dumbledore's little sister," Gretchen mumbled, "I'm Gretchen, pleasure to meet you,"

Ariana gave her a wide smile. "You're a new student? I don't think I've seen you around the castle or any of my classes,"

"I was a student here on my first year but then we moved to France," said Gretchen as a peaceful feeling ran through her spine.

"Wow, you have to tell me what is it like… the other school I mean," said the Ariana.

The two girls stepped away from the headmaster office in a deep conversation about the main differences of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons and an auburn haired wizard stepped away from his office door with a smile adorned on his old features.

* * *

"Do you reckon we will win?" Abraxas Malfoy asked as he sat down on the grass.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Tom answered kicking a rock. Abraxas looked up towards Tom and knew something was wrong but he didn't ask. He learned it was for the best if he did not.

Tom Riddle sighed as he saw two Slytherins giggling as they passed by him in a failure attempt to get his attention.

"Father will come to the game," said Malfoy as he tried to initiate a polite conversation. Tom left the rock alone and stared at the platinum blonde boy.

"Great," Tom said sarcastically. Malfoy smirked; he knew which the right strings he could pull with Tom were.

During those six years that Tom spent with the Malfoy family hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would be. Who would have known that Abraxas father was not that imbecile after all? Tom smirked as he thought that the Malfoy generation must have had gotten dumber after Abraxas.

Tom had accepted the fact the he was a Malfoy merely because he had a very good reason, and that reason was nothing else but money. Tom was poor and he would need all the money he could lay his hands on.

The Slytherin heir had also become Malfoy Sr. favorite. If he ever needed anything, all he had to do was to mention and his wish would be granted.

For the past years, Tom had been accepted by almost every Slytherin. He knew that by the end of the year, every single one of them would be licking his feet and calling him master.

However, there was this girl that kept giving Tom second thoughts about his plans.

"Let's go, it's potions with the stinky Gryffindors," Abraxas said awakening Tom from his thoughts.

Tom nodded and followed the platinum blonde hair through the corridors towards the dungeons direction.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"B-BUT SHE STARTED!"

Tom smiled and shook his head as he heard Ariana's protesting voice.

"It's not fair!" Ariana panted as she sat down sending a murderous look towards Eileen Prince.

"Why don't you go crying over your sweet brother?" Eileen spat sarcastically. "Oh, hi Tom!"

Abraxas entered and sat down while Tom stopped on his way to his seat to look at Eileen. She gave him a wide smile while he raised an eyebrow at her.

Ariana smiled to herself, as her blue eyes stared at his back. Her stomach was filled with butterflies.

"All right, all right," Slughorn said quieting down the classroom, "Today we're going to start with new and danger potions… we are going to initiate the powerful potions level. We also are going to learn how to indentify if the potions are poisoned or not,"

Tom hand was in the air and Slughorn smiled at his favorite student. "Yes m'boy?"

"Sir, I was wondering if some of those potions we are going to learn if some are actually harmful?" Slughorn raised an eyebrow clearly not expecting this question. The whole Slytherin class was looking towards Tom with a sudden interest.

Ariana blue eyes tried to read his onyx eyes but he avoided her stare.

"I'm not sure if I'm following you-"

"I mean, if we're going to learn how to create poison, and potions of those sort," Tom answered calmly. Tom knew how to do those potions of course, he knew some of the most dangerous by heart, but there was a certain potion that he needed help with.

"I… well… I'm not sure…" Slughorn answered confused, "I'm not sure if it would be prudent to teach that sort of potions-"

"But sir if one wants to follow a potions master career don't they need the all the knowledge they can get?" Slughorn looked surprised.

The potions professor eyes beamed. "Tom! I never thought you were this interested in my class,"

"Sir, you surely knew that this is my favorite subject?" said Tom. His features were completely serene, no one in that classroom knew he was lying, no one, except for her.

"Well, I'm sure I could give you private lessons of course…" Tom smiled, he had won.

Ariana looked down and pretended she was writing on her parchment. She was clearly disappointed. Tom looked at her for the first time and he felt a pang in his stomach.

When the class ended, the Gryffindor girl packed her things careless inside her bag and hurried out of the classroom. Tom ignored Malfoy conversation and hurried behind her.

"ARI WAIT!" He called out.

Ariana started to run as soon as she heard his voice echoing through the corridors. However, Tom was faster. It took him a few seconds to catch up with her.

He grabbed her by the arm gently and she shook his hand off.

"What?" She asked avoiding looking at him.

"I…-"

"You what Riddle?" She spat furiously, "You're sorry? What the hell happened to you during the summer?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I think it's for the best if I stay out of your way." He told her, his heart started to race faster.

"B-but why?" Ariana asked as she looked up at him. Her sad blue eyes inquiring his.

"I'm not who you think I am," he said resolutely leaving no space for more arguments as he left her there while he walked away.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if Eileen is from Tom's time... if any of you could confirm it, it would be awesome... **So, what did you think? Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

He had been outside the castle for hours. He felt guilty. Damn her, damn them all! Why were they keeping making him feel this way! He wasn't supposed to care, not for Arianna, nor for Gretchen. Why was Gretchen back anyway? Stupid, stupid girl that doesn't know what she's putting herself in. Well he wouldn't care! He would not give a damn what was to become of her or would he?

He sighed loudly and kicked a rock. That's when he saw her.

She was running down on her pyjamas through the cold night. Her long wavy red-brownish hair was so easy to recognize, her pyjamas too. He raised an eyebrow and started to feel worried. Did anything happen? He watched her run towards the forbidden forest. Instinctively he grabbed his wand and hurried behind her.

She was fast. Of course she was fast; and the fact that she knew every corner of the forest didn't help either. He cursed as he lost her out of his sight.

She had been lying there for the past hour or so, watching the clouds go by. It had reached the point where a bird was sitting on her chest, eating seeds out of her hand. Bringing her left hand up slowly, Arianna brushed it along the birds back, giggling happily as it turned to look at her face.

For a moment she just lied there looking at nowhere with memories assaulting her mind.

_"Hurry up Tom!" She said angrily, pulling him by his arm. _

_"Calm down, Arianna. I'll go whatever speed I want," he told her angry for being told to hurry up. __With that he slowed his steps infuriating her even more._

_She rolled her eyes at him and sighed, "Tom, please?" she gave him the most cute puppy dog eyes she could manage._

_"Fine," he said tiredly. He followed her, his hands in his pockets, "where are we going anyway?"_

_"__Shhhh__, it's a surprise," She ran ahead of him until she finally stopped. _

_"Wow, Arianna... this is amazing! There are no words to describe it," he said smiling at her, "a bunch of grass, never thought that this could be-"_

_Arianna hit him playfully on the shoulder and he feigned pain. "It's not just any grass, Tom. This is our secret spot!" _

_Tom looked blankly into her eyes for a moment and then smiled. "Uh..." He looked uncomfortable,_

_"Sit with me, Tom... let's watch the clouds, see if you can guess what that one is?" she said pointing towards a gigantic fat cloud that she imagined being some sort of giant pig with two noses. _

_He leaned towards her, "It's a cloud, Arianna, just a cloud..." he whispered into her ear making her feel butterflies for the first time._

They had wasted so many afternoons there, just lying in the middle of that grass. Occasionally they were blessed with the company of a Unicorn or even Chiron, a very grumpy Centaur that kept telling them that they should not be there.

Days filled with laugher and hours of heated conversation between them, and then there were also days that they just stood there silently, only enjoying each other company, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm all alone tonight, little birdie," Arianna whispered. She gulped as she stared at a very shining star. "I wish he hadn't been adopted," she said closing her eyes.

Looking away for a second, the bird took flight, clearly startled by something. Pulling herself upright, Arianna could hear footsteps approaching her.

Only two people knew this place, Tom and Albus. She doubted it was Albus, since he was out of school to solve some matters.

She stared down at her toes, curled up for warmth and felt Tom's warmth as he sat down beside her.

"Nice pyjamas..." he said not being able to look her in the eyes.

"Look, I was just-" Tom held out his hand stopping her from continuing.

The two of them sat in an awkward silence, trying not to catch the attention of the other.

Then unexpectedly, Tom shook his head, "What are you doing out here? You could catch a cold! Seriously Arianna, look at you! You're practically half naked!"

Arianna stood up angrily, "I did not ask you to come Riddle! I couldn't sleep! I can't sleep lately... don't you get it! I cam here to be alone! To think!" Tom looked taken back. He wasn't expecting an outburst.

"Oh," he replied, the guilt consuming him once more.

_Don't you dare to feel guilty!_, he told himself.

"Yeah..." she said hugging herself as she realized how cold it really was.

"You came here to be alone? To our spot?" He acted like he'd just been mortally wounded, "That hurts, Arianna,"

Arianna couldn't help to roll her eyes and then she smiled weakly. He had come to check on her, despite what he had told her.

"Tom?" He looked inquiry at her.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Kiss me," she said, her voice almost failed her.

Her stomach felt wild, she felt as if she was about to stop breathing anytime soon.

_Merlin! Did I just say_

Never in all those years that she got to know him, had he looked so surprised. She had never seen so many emotions crossing his handsome features now illuminated by the moonlight.

Tom stood up and stared at her. Did he hear her correctly? He walked towards her but then stopped.

_"I don't understand fully your past Tom, but I suspect nothing good comes from it, there is also another subject of why I requested your presence," said Dumbledore smiling gently, "My sister, of course."_

_Tom nodded, not really sure where the old man wanted to go with this._

_"I'm not going to say that the friendship between you two doesn't worry me because it does," _

_"_Tom?" Arianna said as she held his hand.

Tom shook his memory away and looked at the girl in front of him. She was remarkable beautiful, he had always thought so. He knew of her feelings, he had known since the very first day.

Not really knowing what he was doing and clearly not thinking he leaned forward, his two hands evolved her thin waist pulling her close to him, he saw her gasp and smiled before he kissed lusciously her mouth prodding her teeth open with his tongue.

_I'm actually being kissed. My first kiss... __ohhh_

Tom eyes widened as he had read her mind. He was being her first kiss. He smirked into the kiss and parted it. She took a deep breath and her pale features went red of blushing madly.

He kissed her again, this time deeply and long, crushing her so hard to his chest that he could feel her heart beating wildly. He felt one her soft hand touching his face tenderly while the other pushed hard against his neck.

Arianna felt ashamed of feeling all those new emotions. She wanted it, she wanted him so bad,however, she was trying to tell herself that nice girls didn't.

Tom ended the kiss. They both stood there in an awkward silence until he broke it.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no need to apologise, Tom." She said, blushing furiously, "I was the one who asked it in the first place."

"Right," said Tom feeling suddenly really uncomfortable, "I should go, you should too, anyway, goodnight,"

She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched him walk away, disappearing through the forest darkness. She felt both relieved and disappointed that she was not still in his arms.

As Tom walked away he could feel his heart race return to normal. What was he thinking? Kissing her like that! So foolishly of him...

If Dumbledore knew of this... well he couldn't do much. Tom smirked as he thought it would be really amusing to see the old man face.

As Tom entered in his dorms he knew someone had been there. Immediately he casted the light spell and the entire room was illuminated. He saw his belongings spread all around. He then locked the door as his instincts told that the intruder was still inside.

Holding tightly to his wand he surveyed his surroundings.

"Come out now and I won't hurt you... much."

The other boys immediately started to wake up.

"What the hell Riddle?" asked Liam somewhat grumpily.

"Someone is here," Tom spoke perhaps a bit to cold.

"What do you mean someone is here," a tall blonde boy asked still trying to open his eyes.

"What do you think I mean, stupid!" spat Tom angrily.

"It's alright, I'm here,"

Tom and the other boys looked towards the bathroom. A hooded person stood in the door.

"Show yourself," said Tom pointing his wand at the intruder.

The figure pushed the hood away and Tom looked shocked over no one less than Gretchen.

"Tom..." Gretchen started but he cut her in.

"Don't," he said menacingly. "Give it to me,"

"No." She said determinately. She knew he would not try anything with so many witnesses.

"Now," said Tom exasperated.

"No," she repeated strongly.

"As you wish," he said smirking. Gretchen tried to reach for her wand but he was to fast.

"Accio Medallion!" The golden medallion quickly left her robes pocket and flew straight to Tom's free hand. "You should know better, than to disobey my orders, Gretchen." And so he stunned her.

* * *

**A/N: Alright Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicles of Riddle

Book II

Chapter four

**a/n: hello everyone! I know I have been out for ages, I was just busy with RL stuff. But here's my latest chapter. It's somewhat chapter but hey I'm back. Don't forget to review!!**

* * *

"She will be just fine!" said the exasperated nurse as she gently shooed the Headmaster and Tom Riddle away, "I will summon you if she awakes,"

Albus chuckled and nodded, "Alright, alright," said the old man, jerking his head towards Tom, "will you follow me to my office then?"

"Yes," Tom answered in a cold and emotionless tone. His eyes darted between the now closed doors of the hospital wing and the elder wizard.

"Very well," said Albus Dumbledore, staring with a mist of interest and surprise at the Ravenclaw boy.

The two walked through the dark corridors, neither used their wands to see the path more clearly. They knew the way and every corner of the castle now by heart. The only sound as they walked towards the headmaster office was their footsteps. Tom walked with total confidence while in his mind he scanned what had happened a few hours ago.

_He climbed the stairs in a slow pace; his pointing finger touched his lip as a smirk adorned his features. His onyx eyes were brighter than usual as he repeated her name in his mind. _

_Arianna…_

_Suddenly, his eyes grew wider as he spotted a fresh muddy footprint on the stairs that led to his dorms. At first he thought it could have been one of his dorm mates but none of them seemed the kind that would wander outside the common room after the curfew. Quickly he rushed to the dorms and sensed that something wasn't right._

_Without losing anytime he took his wand out and casted the light spell, covering the whole dark room. He could hear some of the other boys complaining when he saw it. All of his belongings were spread on the floor without any ceremony but that wasn't what had infuriated him. The medallion was missing._

"_Come out now and I won't hurt you... much."_

"_What the hell Riddle?" asked Liam somewhat grumpily._

"_Someone is here," Tom spoke perhaps a bit to cold._

"_What do you mean someone is here," a tall blonde boy asked still trying to open his eyes._

"_What do you think I mean, stupid!" spat Tom angrily._

"_It's alright, I'm here,"_

_Tom and the other boys looked towards the bathroom. A hooded person stood at the door._

"_Show yourself," said Tom pointing his wand at the intruder._

_The figure pushed the hood away and Tom looked shocked over no one less than Gretchen._

"_Tom..." Gretchen started but he cut her in._

"_Don't," he said menacingly. "Give it to me,"_

"_No." She said determinately. She knew he would not try anything with so many witnesses._

"_Now," said Tom exasperated._

"_No," she repeated strongly._

"_As you wish," he said smirking. Gretchen tried to reach for her wand but he was to fast._

"_Accio Medallion!" The golden medallion quickly left her robes pocket and flew straight to Tom's free hand. "You should know better, than to disobey my orders, Gretchen." - And so he stunned her._

She gave him no other choice. Foolish girl, what on earth was on her mind? Sneaking on him like that and retrieving something dangerous to her.

When Tom was done thinking he realized he was already inside the headmaster office. Albus Dumbledore was already sitting behind his desk with a curious look.

"Please, have a seat,"

Tom sat and allowed himself to relax and thought how many times he had been in the very same office now.

"The medallion's power is growing…" Tom nodded, "it's becoming far too dangerous to have it so close to Gretchen. I think the medallion would be safer with me,"

Tom left hand dived into his pocket and the sound of a chain was heard as he took the medallion out. The elder wizard blue eyes beamed through his moon shaped spectacles as Tom handed it to him.

"Look," the elder wizard said, pointing at the core of the medallion, "there is a new inscription,"

Tom leaned forward, his brows arched in curiosity, "A new soul keeper was chosen,"

"Yes, that wasn't there before," said Albus with a grave tone, "I'm afraid, Gretchen has activated the medallion,"

Tom leaned back on his seat and sighed, "And what does that mean?" he asked, feeling rather annoyed that the old man hadn't said it already.

"It means sooner or later, if she doesn't take her place, something far worse is coming for her," Albus stood up and picked up a silver box, "This is a magical container, it can only be opened by me," he opened the little box and placed the medallion inside, "we need to discover a way to save Gretchen,"

"Yes, sir," said Tom rather bored, "and how do you intend to do so?"

"I am going to gather a few friends… I… well to be honest, I was hoping you… you would keep a closer look on Gretchen,"

Tom leaned his head slightly to the left, contemplating the headmaster words.

"You're the only one that she can count on," Albus kept going not noticing the deadly glares Tom was giving him, "her father… I'm afraid is not going to help us much, so I prefer that he is kept in ignorance,"

The former Slytherin kept glaring and mentally watched himself as he killed Gretchen over and over again. Now because of her stupidity he had to be her babysitter. He didn't have time for this.

"Well?"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Tom answered at last slightly satisfied with what his mental images had provided him.

* * *

Little star, why do you cry?

Tonight, I had a sad dream,

Ohh little star,

Why don't you shine?

Are you lost? Lost like me?

Ohh little star, why don't you smile?

Is that why I have sad dreams?

Little star…

Little star…

"That is a very beautiful song," a soft voice echoed through the dark room.

She kept staring through the window to the shining stars. There was a particular star that kept catching her attention. It was the one that was glowing more than all the others.

"My mother used to sing it to me," she said quietly, with a sad smile adorning her tired features.

"Maybe one day you can sing it to you son, Merope." As he mentioned her name, her head turned so she could look at him.

Her eyes that once had been deficient looked like any other person eyes. Unless you could notice the emptiness in them. They looked as if her life had been drained out.

"Maybe," she replied softly and returned her attention to the stars, "Maybe…"

* * *

Gretchen woke up with the strong sun shining down on her face. It was the first time that week that she hadn't woken up screaming. Remembering what happened the previous night she held her head in her hands. Perhaps it helped if Tom kept stunning her every night so that she wouldn't dream about it.

Sighing, she pushed the blankets away and sat on the bed. Now Tom knew that something wasn't right and knowing him as she did, he would never let go.

She was, however, somewhat glad that she hadn't gotten the medallion. What had she been thinking?

"So you're awake," a sharp cold voice snapped her back to reality. As her eyes scanned the area, she saw Tom leaning on a wall with his hands buried in his pockets.

His dark eyes pierced through with such ferocity that made her feel like she was eleven years old again.

"T-tom…" she mumbled quietly and quite ashamed as memories of last night came back again.

"You're unbelievably stupid, you know that?" his words came out cold as ever but this time they had something that she had never sensed from him. It was worry.

She nodded slowly, "I'm sorry…"

"Apologies won't do," he sighed exasperated, "you have no idea what've you done, have you?"

Gretchen eyes him horrified. What was he talking about?

"Ah, so you don't," Tom smirked, "You activated the medallion," He saw her as she stiffened and as her eyes widened in fear. He was enjoying it immensely.

"Oh no… no…" she hid her face with her hands as she cried. Tom sighed and glared at her quite annoyed. She hadn't changed much; she still was the scary little girl.

"Crying won't help," he said as he found himself walking towards her, "here," then quite shocked at what he was doing, he embraced her in a tight hug. Then as her sobs increased, he wished he hadn't done so.

"The nightmares kept coming," she said between sobs, "I tried everything! I even drank those potions, dreamless potions, so you won't have any dreams, but they still kept coming… ohh.. they look so real too!"

Tom frowned, "W-what to do you dream about?"

She pushed him away gently and wiped her tears, "Mostly about you…" Tom raised a curious eyebrow. Gretchen bit her lip nervously, "I see… I see horrible things! People dying… people I love… then there is this awful mark on the skies… and you…" she paused to control herself. She was shaking frenziedly.

"You what?" Tom asked quietly as he watched her recoil in fear.

"You're carrying that girl's body… Dumbledore's little sister…" Tom eyes widened, "your eyes are red and you're changed… you look like a m-monster. Then you start try to kill m-me,"

Tom looked as if he had seen a ghost. He looked at Gretchen… he too scared. Then shaking his head he faces her again, "It's just a dream Gretchen… you're too stressed," he told her quietly not quite believing in what he was saying.

Of course it wasn't just a dream. She had seen Lord Voldemort. His past and maybe his future?

"I hope so…" she whispered and Tom heart skipped a beat.

Then… suddenly he vowed to himself that he would not under any circumstances become Lord Voldemort ever again.


End file.
